Our Secret
by Suigintou
Summary: -This is my first fanfic! It's real short. Only 3 chaps.- Kagome gets lost in the woods when she sees Kikyo and Naraku together!
1. In which Kagome has a fit and gets lost

**Our Secret**

_Kagome Higurashi, a smart and beautiful fifteen year old Middle School student, led a normal and uneventful life in Tokyo, Japan. That is, till she fell into a forbidden well and somehow found herself in ancient Japan. There, she meets up with half demon InuYasha and their quest for the sacred jewel fragments began. _

_While on their quest they meet up with Shippo, a fox child, Miroku, a perverted monk, and Sango, a demon slayer. They have also enquired an evil demon named Naraku and InuYasha's (previous) lover, Kikyo. She claims that InuYasha killed her when actually it was Naraku who had tricked them into thinking that they betrayed one another and now she's thirsty for revenge!_

"Stupid InuYasha!" Kagome stormed into the woods. She had just had a nasty argument with him. Even though she knew it was foolish of her to get angry just because InuYasha is a big baby, she couldn't help it. _How dare he! How dare he accuse me of running off! He knew very well that I had a test and needed to be at school! _She had been on and off going to the present for school since she fell into the well and met InuYasha.

When Kagome finally came back to reality she realized she had no idea where she had been walking. She had stormed into the woods so full of rage she had not taken the time to remember which way she had come from. "Damn! I can't believe I'm lost. I can already hear InuYasha's voice taunting me." After she convinced herself that she'd be safe and there wasn't anything to be afraid of she continued to walk, for what seemed like thirty minutes, when she froze.

There in front of her were several demons! _Wait! I recognize these demons. They're Kikyo's soul collectors. Kikyo must be close by! _She followed the demons until she got to clearing. When there, she couldn't believe what she saw. _Kikyo and Naraku! Why are they here? What are they doing together?_


	2. In which Naraku gets pissed at Kikyo

"This is it Kikyo. I'm going to finish you off for good!" At that, Naraku stretched out his arm and drove it into her gut. Kikyo fell with a low _thud_ noise. Kagome was about to scream when she stopped herself. _If I scream now Naraku will kill me for sure! But I can't just sit and watch, no, I have to help. If Kikyo dies I don't know what I would do. InuYasha cares for her so much he might just kill himself! _Before she could stop to think again she was running up to Kikyo.

"Naraku stop!" Kagome was standing in front of Kikyo with her arms spread out. "Why if it isn't InuYasha's little shrine maiden. Come to join the party?" Naraku had a sinister grin on his face. "Isn't InuYasha with you? Too bad, I wouldn't want him to miss seeing both the women he loves being killed." Kagome flinched. "What's the matter? Afraid of what I'm going to do to you." Naraku laughed. "Shut up you…" Kagome didn't have time to finish her sentence. Naraku had already sliced through the flesh on her right shoulder. Kagome fell to her knees when she heard a faint noise. She looked behind her to see Kikyo trying to stand, a small, bloody hole in her gut. "Thank you for trying to protect me, but I can do things on my own." "Still alive are we, Kikyo?" Naraku still wore his same sinister grin. With that, he stretched out his arm and what was meant to hit and kill Kikyo, tore through Kagome's chest instead. Kagome stood up in front of Kikyo and intercepted the attack. "Fool…" Kikyo muttered. Her soul collectors lifted Kagome up into the sky. Naraku was furious! Kikyo was just barely visible when she said "Naraku, I **_will_** kill you, but… not now… not here."


	3. In which InuYasha gets stressed and Kago...

_Kagome, why? Why did you protect me? Why did you risk InuYasha losing you forever? _Kikyo was lost in her thoughts. So lost, that she did not notice that Kagome had regained conciseness. "Kikyo please… take me to InuYasha." Kikyo's collectors started descending, descending near the Sacred Tree. There, Kikyo had taken what little kindness she had and bandaged Kagome's wounds. She was barely concise when she muttered, "Thank you." Kikyo's collectors slowly picked Kagome up. "I will take you to InuYasha, but you must keep this a secret." Kagome nodded.

"Hey has anyone seen Kagome!" InuYasha was starting to get agitated. _Damn! It was just a stupid argument. Where is she? Man can she hold a grudge! _"InuYasha, why don't you go out and look for her."_ Slap!_ Just as soon as Miroku finished his sentence he had a red hand mark on his face. "Pervert!!!" screamed Sango. "Fine, I'm going out to look for her. I might be gone for awhile." In truth, InuYasha didn't want to look for her because that would mean that she was probably in danger and he wasn't around. He didn't even take two steps out of the hut before noticing Kikyo's soul collectors. _Kikyo! Maybe she knows where Kagome is._ He ran towards the collectors, but when he got there he couldn't believe his eyes. _Kikyo and Kagome, together!_

Kagome was unconscious when InuYasha met up with Kikyo. "InuYasha, here." She (or her collectors) handed him Kagome. She reeked with the scent of blood and InuYasha could hardly bare to touch her. "InuYasha you should take better care of the things you cherish most." _Oh Kikyo I'm… _Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see InuYasha holding her. "InuYasha what-" She cringed. Her wounds still oozed with pain. She looked at Kikyo just before she disappeared. _I remember now. Kikyo and Naraku…_ InuYasha looked at Kikyo, but she had left. He turned around to leave when he thought he heard someone talking, but he figured it was his imagination. When back at the hut, he, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were trying to figure out what had happened, but Kagome just wouldn't talk. She had heard Kikyo telling her to keep what happened a secret and she intended to do so. _Kikyo, you told me to keep what I said and did a secret. So, I promise you, it will be our secret._


End file.
